New York Life
by itsashorethanggg
Summary: The story about four teenager living together in a penthouse and on camera season1/2
1. Interviews

Hey guys it's me! This is a little idea I was thinking of when i was in school. It's a new story so enjoy!

P.S I'm kind of writing it with information from the book and the show.

"Hi my name is Blair Waldorf I'm seventeen and a junior in high school. I'm number one in my class and never got anything under a ninety-five" Blair smiled at the camera like she a pro.

"Ok thank you!" said the producer and called in the next person. Blair walked out of the studio onto Seventh Ave. Blair grabbed her new Fendi sunglasses out of her Mar Jacobs purse. She got home and noticed she was all alone. Blair walked over the sub-zero fridge and pulled out a bottle of white wine.

"Honey I'm home!" Cyrus yelled down the hallway, Blair rolled her eyes and put the wine back in the fridge. Cyrus walked in the room wearing a maroon blazer with a navy blue button down with lime green moneys on it.

"Blair I didn't think you would be home I thought you be in school since it one o'clock?"

"I had a interview today"

"Oh well great you know a job is the most important thing" Blair smiled and walked out of the room and into her room she took off her skirt and put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

"Hello Charles Bass I'm sixteen, about to be seventeen in two weeks I'm a junior in high school and I'm the ultimate lady's man" He smirked and stood up and walked out of the studio and into his limo. He walked into the hotel and into the elevator, he walked into the penthouse and poured a glass of scotch.

"Charles why are you here?" Chuck turned around and saw his father standing there with his motionless face

"Father" Chuck tipped his glass and finished it off.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I went to a interview for a show" He father looked unpleased and walked up to his office. Chuck changed out of school uniform and walked out of the penthouse and into the street. His limo all ready and look him to the closes strip club. Being whisked in right to his favorite area, VIP area.

"Hi! I'm Serena I got to boarding school in Rhode Island!"Serena smiled like she always does without a care in the world. She stood up and walked out and hailed a cab,

"The Soho Grand please?" The cab took off Serena looked out at the buildings, this was Serena's third time being in New York City and she loved it. The cab pulled up to the hotel she paid the taxi driver and stepped out. Even in cut up jeans and she favorite white-cotton t-shirt, she still got all the guys on the block to look her and smile. She walked down the hall and into her room. She sat down on the bed trying to figure out what to do, she looked at the clock it was three o'clock she put some work shorts on and sneakers and walked down to the gym to work out. She finished working out she went back to her room and took a shower put on a little black dress and walked outside and started walking, she stopped at the pizza place that looked good she sat a table and ate her slice of pizza she heard her phone go off

"Hello?"

"Serena! How was the interview" Her little brother Eric yelled

"Great they said they were going to call me back, Eric if I get this I'm going to be living in a penthouse in New York City!"

"Ah that sounds so cool you're so going to get it how could you not everyone loves you!" She laughed

"Well I got to go mom freaking out" Serena hung up and walked back outside it was about eleven she walked a little farther and saw a club she walked in , even in flip-flops and a summer dress she got it, and started dancing like she knew everyone there.

Even though she didn't know anybody,

"Hi I'm Nate seventeen junior in high school love to sail" He looked up Nate spent the hour before the interview smoking, he was completely stoned right now. He smiled like a little kid and walked out of the room and onto the street , Nate only lived an hour out of the city he didn't feel like going home yet so he called his friend Jeremy and walked over to his house. Jeremy was on his bedroom floor smoking out of his bong with a girl with dark brown hair next to him.

"Hey man" Jeremy smiled Nate sat down

"I had an interview about that new show"

"What show?"

"Ah man I forget it seemed cool and I was out of it" Nate laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hello?" Blair said groggy she was sleeping since one and it was now eleven o'clock in the morning.

"Hello is this Blair Waldorf?"

"This is she,"

"Hello this is Mindy from DTV and we wanted to tell you have made the final cut please report to 435 Bender St. next Monday at nine am"

"Ok Thank You " Blair hung up and smiled as she jumped up and down.

"Hello this Chuck Bass"

"Hello Chuck this is Mindy from DTV and I just wanted to say you made the final cut please at 435 Bender St. and ten o'clock next Monday"

"Ok cool" Chuck hung up and kept walking down the street.

"Hi!"Serena said perky

"Hi Serena it's Mindy from DTV you made the show please be at 435 Blender St at ten fifteen next Monday"

"Ok Thank you!" She jumped up at down on her bed ready to start a new life.

"Hello?" Nate said he still was on the floor he slept all day and night

"Hi Nate this is Mindy from DTV you made the final cut please be at 435 Blender St. at nine-thirty next Monday" Mindy hung up and Nate when back to sleep.


	2. Blair's Welcoming Party

_Hey guys I'm really glad you liked the first chapter of New York Life so I'm not going to talk a lot so here you go…._

Blair looked around her room and made sure she had everything. She grabbed her dark red Birkin bag , her mom bought her for Blair's sweet sixteen last year. Walked down the stair and saw all her Louis Vuitton bags by the elevator.

"Oh Blair I can't believe you're going to be on TV" Eleanor Rose said "I mean it's so middle class dear"

"Mother it's something fun and plus I'm going to be gone for a month and I'm getting money"

"Dear you know we have enough money" Blair rolled her eyes grabbed her Fendi sunglasses and walked out the door without saying goodbye to her family. Blair walked down the street to expect a limo waiting for her but nothing; her bags were being sent down.

"Miss Waldorf." Blair turned around to see Arnold the doorman standing there

"A woman came around eight and said to dismiss the car for you; she said you have to walk to Bender Street". Blair wanted to scream how could they make her walk two miles in New York City with four bags full of shoes, make up, and clothes. Blair waited for all her bags to get down the street and then started walking. It took her about an hour, when she got there her hair was sticking to her forehead shoes in her hand and make-up running down her face with sweat. It was a nice November day so she only had on a light sweater which now was tied around her waist. But she didn't care she was away from her mom weirdo step father and the rest of her family. She walked in to the building and saw it was all modern, which Blair hated her loved vintage.

"Hello!" Blair screamed no answer she walked into the living room it was lime green walls and sky blue furnishing. Blair threw her bag on the modern chair walked into the kitchen which was bold colors of yellows and oranges then down the hallway two bathroom's one blue and greens and the other pinks and purples, at least there wasn't one bathroom for the whole house, then walked into a room which had rose red walls and black carpet she loved this room she wanted it, she ran and got her purse and luggage and threw her purse on one of the queen beds. She hoped her roommate wasn't some freak. She started unpacking wishing there was a maid or something. She got an e-mail the night before telling her what she couldn't bring her iPhone,Ipod, anything where she can talk to someone out of the house. She finished hanging up all her dresses and skirts and waited for the next roommate to come in.


	3. Chuck's Welcoming Party

Hey guys so I'm going to first is the next three chapters will be about the roommates moving into the house in their eyes, then when they all are moved in I'll start writing longer chapters. But on to the story

Chuck zipped the last of his suitcase. Waiting to party and meet some downtown chicks, he couldn't stand Upper West Side girls all they cared about was how they looked. If that was how West Side girls were he didn't even dare going on the East Side were they had to be ten times worst? Chuck turned around and saw his father walking into his room. Bart knocked softly on Chuck's door

"Well son, I do have to say I'm proud of you for coming up with a job all on your own"

"Thank you father"

"But, I hope this independent's doesn't mean you're going to sleep around with downtown girls and manage to get your roommates all mad at you in a week"

"I won't I'll be a perfect gentleman" Chuck fake smiled, what his father didn't know won't hurt. Chuck grew up in his father shadow always suppose to be just like him, Chuck's mother ran out on his father when Chuck was about five years old, after that his father has never been nice to Chuck. He couldn't wait to get out of the penthouse for a month and do whatever his wants and his father not knowing, then when the show comes on his father won't watch because it's a waste of time. Bart walked out the room saying he had a meeting then Chuck walked out the hotel and into his limo Missy or Mindy tried calling and saying he had to walk to the house and couldn't bring his phone he listened about now bringing his phone but has walking he was not walking three miles, he rather burn calories off a better way. The limo pulled up to a red brick building Chuck out and brought his luggage to door which was already ajar, he stepped in and heard someone singing. He looked around at the bold colors in the living room, kitchen and the hallway he found a room that was navy blue and maroon carpet he put his luggage on the queen bed away from the door, his roommate could be near the door Chuck liked his space. Chuck then heard the singing get louder he continued walking down the hallway and into the other room and saw a little brunette girl lining her shoes in the one of the small clothes in the room.

"Morning" Chuck said. The girl jumped back. She had beautiful dark brown eyes, and a cute little fox nose.

"Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf" She stuck out her hand, Chuck took it and kissed it, Blair rolled her eyes , Chuck smirked, he loved when girls played hard to get.

"So where are you from New Jersey?" Chuck asked.

"Please ew, no I'm from the Upper East Side, born and raise, what about you, you look like you've lived in the city all your life"

"As a matter of fact I have Upper West Side, I'm the king back up there" Blair raised her eye brows and went back to lining her shoes up. Chuck walked out impressed with Blair, thinking he could have fun this month.


	4. Serena and Nate's Welcoming Party

Serena slept right through her alarm, she dashed into the shower threw on jeans a t-shirt and

her favorite pair of flats. She stayed up late last night packing because she didn't have anything

else to do. She dashed out the door and on to the street, hailed a cap and relaxed as soon as she

sat down. When she arrived on Bender st. she felt the butterflies in her stomach starting flutter.

She paid the driver and walked up to the building. Opened the door and saw all the bright color,

she loved it. All the modern furnishing and bold colors she felt right in her own room at her

house in Rhode Island.

"No Stop Give Them Back!" She heard someone scream, Serena walked through kitchen and down the

hallway, she walked into a room all pink and purple and into a fight. A little brunette girl and a dark hair

boy fighting over a bra and panties set.

"GIVE IT BACK!" the girl was screaming jumping up and down trying to grab her stuff.

"This is some nice stuff"

"Hey! Give it back to her!" Serena said and stomped her foot. They both looked at her , the guy gave back her set and walked over to Serena

"Well hello there I'm Chuck..Bass nice to meet you.."

"Serena Van Der Woodsen" He looked her up and down the walked out of the room.

"Hi! I'm Serena!"

"Hello, I'm Blair Waldorf"Blair looked pissed, she walked out of the room waiting for the fourth and final member to come.

Nate was walking off the train ten minutes late from when he suppose to at Bender Street. He walking out on to Grand Central Station. And out on to the street, Nate hailed a cab give the guy the address and off they went to do Madison Ave.

The cab pulled up about fifteen minutes later, Nate handed him ten dollars and grabbed his bags and walked into the building. Nate walked into the living room and saw a guy wearing bright colors sitting on the couch. He looked up and stood up

"Hey man Chuck Bass" Shook Nate's hand

"Hey Nate"

"Where in the back I'll show you" Chuck walked her around the house and finally into their room. Nate put his bags in the vacant bed.

"Are we the only two people?"

"Oh no the girls are right next door..Girls the last member is here" Two girls appeared in the doorway. One little brown hair and a tall blonde.

"Hi I'm Serena" the blonde

"And I'm Blair" the brown haired said. They both were perfect Nate thought, which one did he want was his next question. This was going to be a fun time here was all he could think.


	5. The First Night

Everybody was all un-packed and they were all sitting in the living not talking, Blair thought it was awkward so she started

"Well so where is everybody from? I'll start I'm from the Upper East Side, born and raised" Blair looked over to Chuck who looked up at her and smirked

"Upper West Side and Soho"

"Just across the river in New Jersey" piped up Nate, who by the way looked to stoned thought Blair,

"Rhode Island" whispered Serena. Blair was a little taken back, she summer in New England but never thought of hanging out with a "townie" . Blair got bored so walked into the kitchen to look and see if anything good was there.

"Jackpot!" she screamed, everybody else jumped up to see what she found she was standing in front of a closet of booze, everything anybody could want was there"

"Well what should we start with?" Chuck said before grabbing the one of much vodka bottles . He walked to the counter to open it. Blair grabbed four glasses for martinis.

Finally this place was getting better.

A few hours later and many drinks the four house members were on the floor of the living room talking about their live, Serena was whining about how boarding school not all partying and it's mostly school and great grades.

"Ok"Blair piped up "Let's play a game!"

"What do you have in mind?" smirked Chuck.

"Truth or Dare" slurred Nate who now was only drunk, Blair thought he was much better not high but a more fun person just drunk.

"Yes!" screamed Blair and Serena at the same time. Blair looked over to Serena and laughed.

"Ok I'll go first" said Serena

"Truth" Blair said, then giggled

"Ok" Serena pondered "Are you a virgin?"

Blair sat there like a dear in head lights, the only question she didn't want. All three other housemates looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes , I am" Blair finally said. Chuck looked happier then the two. Blair looked over at him and he turned his head.

"Chuck,…Truth or Dare" said Blair

"Dare of course" Chuck smirked.

Blair sat there for a while thinking of what kind of dare was good.

"I dare you to walk outside and talk to a stranger and get her number" Blair then smirked.

Chuck laughed got up and steadied himself the other three got up to watch him make a fool of himself he walked out and jumped right in front of this blonde who had to be twenty –five. He whispered in her ear, she laughed grabbed his hand and wrote something on it then whispered in his ear bit his ear a little then walked away. Chuck walked back like a King

"Got it" He showed up his hand to prove he really did have her number.

"Ok Nate, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" Chuck smirked and looked over at Blair

"I dare you to take Serena in your room for the night push the beds together and have fun" Nate swooped up Serena and ran into his room and slammed the door. Chuck laughed.

"Great I guess the game over" Blair said

"Oh well I guess it is, now how about we go to bed in your room"

"Oh you wish," said Blair, she walked down into her room locked the door and got into her pj's

"Blair!"screamed Chuck

"Let me in!" Blair opened the door Chuck eyed her up and down "Wow" he said. Blair rolled her eyes and walked to her bed and got in. Chuck got in right behind her. She was to drunk and tired to really push him out. She fell right to sleep.

This was going to be a long two months was all Blair could to think.


	6. Summer Job

Chuck woke up feeling groggy and tired. He looked around and saw colors of purple and pink

_Where the hell am I? _He thought he sat up and saw a tiny girl with dark brown hair sleeping next to him. Chuck was more confused than ever. He got out of bed still wearing pants from last night. He walked out to the kitchen to see if anyone else was awake, when he got out there both Nate and Serena were up and giggly.

"Morning" Chuck said grabbing the coffee pot poured the coffee

"I figured everyone here drinks coffee and I knew how to make it so I made a big pot," Chuck smirked he grabbed milk and sugar and poured a big amount in trying to look like he knew what he was doing, when truly he didn't know how to make a lot of things since he had butlers and maids for his whole life.

"You sure like milk and sugar in your coffee dude" Nate said smiling,

_Ugh I can't people from New Jersey _Chuck smirked and put them back

"So what's up for today?" Chuck said,

"Oh we got a note we have to walk down to this ice cream shop it's about two blocks over" Serena said smiling.

Chuck groaned and walked back to his room changed into a light purple suit with matching shoes, he walked out of his room and ran right into Blair, she screamed and jumped back she was dressed in dark skinny jeans caramel colored boots and a tight black V-neck. She must of notice Chuck was staring

"Excuse me eyes up here bucko" Blair said rolling her eyes and walking out to the kitchen.

W hen everyone was ready they all walked down to Washington Ave. and saw a little ice cream shop opening up, a big Italian guy was opening up the door, he looked over and smiled

"Well hello there you kids must be working for me this summer!" He said with his thick Italian accent.

Blair looked mad that she had to work for two months, Chuck was right there with her.

"Yes we are, Hi I'm Serena" She stuck her hand out and shook his hand.

"Hello I'm Paul"

"Chuck"

"Blair"

"Nate"

"Hello all come on in I'll show you around" They all walked in and barely could fit it was small one room with two tables and four chairs Blair sat down, Chuck loved the way she looked he had feelings for her more than he had with anybody else he went out with. Her look and presence, she was Upper East Side princess. She looked over and him and smiled, he smirked and turned back to Paul to listen about what he talking about cleaning the machines. Serena look so happy that she was working in a corner ice cream shop, Nate was tired and his eyes were closing very slowly.

"And that's everything" Paul pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Serena

"Here your schedule for the summer" Serena looked at it and smiled

"Thank you see you tomorrow with Blair" Blair looked shocked and mad they all walked out, Chuck couldn't help was watch Blair walk.

He was going to become a one women man , all he needed was Blair

and he's got two months to get her.


End file.
